Ingenious Idiot
by theonlyring
Summary: "Questa è la pura e semplice verità: James T. Kirk é un genio, anche in condizioni molto sfavorevoli..." Una serie di one-shot in cui Jim mostra il suo ingegno anche sanguinante, avvelenato, o ferito in modo generale. Traduzione in italiano della storia pubblicata in inglese da Kanae Yuna!


1\. Si parla del Diavolo e spuntano le corna

Il Capitano Jim Kirk sedeva rilassato e contento sulla sua sedia preferita nella sua Plancia, gustandosi allegramente una mela mentre osservava il suo equipaggio lavorare diligentemente intorno a lui.

Spock era immerso nella lettura di una sorta di rivista scientifica; Uhura (non ancora Nyota) era concentratissima nel tradurre un messaggio proveniente da una nave Klingon. Chekov e Sulu erano distesi su una mappa digitale, discutendo animatamente i pregi delle diverse rotte, e Bones era da qualche parte in infermeria, a minacciare poveri Alfieri con i suoi hypospray.

Tutto considerato, la giornata scorreva lentamente.

E Jim era _annoiato_ , il che significava che la sua mente iperattiva avrebbe presto cominciato ad ideare ingegnosi piani per far arrabbiare gente.

Non finiva mai bene per lui.

Spock poteva facilmente tentare di soffocarlo di nuovo, anche se al momento era molto più propenso a dargli una logica lavata di capo. Nonostante fossero diventati grandi amici dopo tutto lo sfacelo con la _Nerada_ , Jim era comunque un po' incerto all'idea di far arrabbiare il vulcaniano. C'era bisogno di troppa energia per fare breccia nella logica di Spock, ed Uhura lo avrebbe probabilmente castrato se si fosse avvicinato anche solo di un passo a loro due. Se fosse andato ad infastidire Bones, gli avrebbe detto qualcosa del tipo "Dannazione, Jim! Sono un dottore, non una distrazione!" e avrebbe proceduto ad infettarlo con una qualche malattia ignota. Decisamente non era tra le sue opzioni. Sulu e Chekov avrebbero probabilmente fatto squadra con lui se non avessero avuto così tanta paura di Bones, Uhura _e_ Spock. Erano tutti un manico di guastafeste.

Il che lasciava Scotty.

Jim fece un gran sorriso e si alzò dalla sua sedia. "Spock, vado a vedere come procedono le cose in Ingegneria. Hai tu il comando."

Spock alzò lo sguardo. "Inteso. Ad ogni modo, Capitano, suggerirei che ti astenessi dal collaborare con il Signor Scott in svariati esperimenti che, come indicano esperienze passate, potrebbero non finire bene. Abbiamo, dopotutto, una tabella di marcia stabilita per trasportare pericolosi criminali alla colonia penale di Tantalus V. Ritardare non è saggio."

Jim scrollò via le preoccupazioni di Spock mentre si dirigeva al turboascensore. "A meno che i criminali abbiano qualche infiltrato all'interno, non dovrebbero essere capaci di fuggire dalla cella. E mi ritengo offeso che tu possa pensare che incoraggerei le bravate di Scotty, Spock. Sono il Capitano, dopotutto. Devo assicurarmi che tutto sia a misura di nave."

"Ti stai soltanto annoiando, _Capitano._ " lo stuzzicò Uhura. "E Scotty è l'unico che puoi infastidire senza preoccuparti di eventuali danni corporali."

"Non ho mai negato questo." Jim fece un sorrisetto, premendo il bottone che lo avrebbe portato giù al piano di Ingegneria. I suoi occhi azzurri luccicavano di malizia. "Non sentite troppo la mia mancanza!"

L'equipaggio di comando alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre le porte si chiudevano.

A volte si chiedevano sul serio se Jim Kirk fosse davvero maturo abbastanza da essere il loro Capitano, anche se ovviamente, nelle ore successive, non se lo domandavano più.

Jim passeggiò per il piano di Ingegneria urlando "Scotty!" più forte che poteva. Sorrise quando sentì l'eco della sua voce tra i pesanti macchinari. Gli era sempre piaciuto armeggiare con attrezzature e motori; lui e Scotty avevano condiviso molti drink parlando del loro comune amore per tutte le cose fatte di metallo.

Continuò a camminare, annuendo casualmente ai vari Alfieri che gli passavano accanto, mentre si dirigeva dietro ai motori. Scotty tendeva a stare nella zona in cui c'erano i circuiti elettrici per assicurarsi che l' _Enterprise_ fosse sempre al meglio.

Ovviamente, Scotty era disteso sulla schiena e mezzo nascosto sotto ad una console di energia elettrica. Jim si inginocchiò e tamburellò sul piede del Capo Ingegnere.

"Scotty!" lo chiamò di nuovo, per buona misura.

Ci fu uno strillo smorzato e qualche imprecazione in gaelico. Jim ridacchiò mentre Scotty si divincolava per uscire.

"Jim! Non sai che non si deve spaventare un uomo in quel modo?" lo rimproverò Scotty, anche mentre un sorriso si formava sulla sua faccia.

"Cosa combini oggi, Scotty?" chiese Jim. "Di solito non ti trovo incastrato in buchi come questo."

"Argh, Keenser dice che c'è qualcosa che non va in questi controlli. Dice che qualcuno ci ha messo le mani."

Jim si accigliò. "Questi danno energia ai controlli principali di tutta l' _Enterprise_ , no? Metterci le mani è difficile e pericoloso."

"Lo so. E ci sono dei fili attorcigliati. Da' un occhiata tu stesso."

Scotty saltò in piedi mentre Jim si stendeva sulla schiena. Si fece strada attraverso lo spazio stretto con più facilità dello scozzese, e in pochi secondi riuscì a vedere di cosa stava parlando Scotty. Ma vide anche un piccolo apparecchio all'altezza del suo orecchio destro che non avrebbe dovuto esserci. Era rettangolare e c'era un'antenna che spuntava fuori da uno degli angoli, come una radio. O un detonatore a distanza... ma perché? Anche se la console fosse esplosa, ci sarebbe voluto un programmatore dotato e un ingegnere per deviare l'energia. Semplicemente non sembrava valere la pena farla saltare in aria. A meno che non ci fossero elevate misure di sicurezza che non potevano essere bypassate da un semplice programma...

I suoi occhi azzurri si spalancarono non appena il suo cervello collegò i piccoli pezzi di informazione.

"Cazzo! Scotty, chiama la Plancia. Allarme rosso!" gridò, mentre si arrampicava fuori. "I prigionieri stanno pianificando un'evasione!"

"E' un po' tardi per questo..." mormorò Scotty.

L'Ingegnere era in ginocchio con le mani alzate in segno di resa, mentre tre uomini gli puntavano i loro phaser addosso. Jim imprecò mentalmente mentre alzava a sua volta le mani.

"Alfiere Sean, vorrei solo che sapessi che il tuo piano per liberare i prigionieri non funzionerà," disse Jim. "Questo non andrà a finire bene per te. Se ti arrendi adesso, parlerò con l'Ammiragliato. Ti daranno una sentenza più leggera."

L'uomo di mezza età dai capelli marrone scuro ringhiò. "Non sarà necessario. Tu morirai qui, Capitano Kirk."

Jim alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Spararmi sembra così cliché, no? Chiunque può premere un grilletto. Almeno fatevi venire in mente qualcosa di creativo. Voglio dire, probabilmente ti ho fatto qualcosa per cui stai cercando vendetta, no? Ho scopato tua moglie? La ragazza? O ti ho preso a calci in culo così forte che non puoi più mostrare la tua faccia senza imbarazzo? Anche se sono sicuro che non faccia poi _così tanta_ differenza-"

Sean ringhiò, mentre la sua faccia diventava completamente rossa. "Ma non stai mai zitto?!"

"No, mai. Ho sentito dire che è una mia qualità che la gente ammira. Mi è stato detto anche che ho una lingua piuttosto talentuosa, e intendo in tutti i sensi possibili. Devo iniziare a parlare con frasi lunghe ed eloquenti o finiresti solo per confonderti?"

"Sta' zitto!" gridò Sean, sbattendo con violenza il calcio del suo phaser contro la tempia di Jim.

Luci esplosero nel suo campo visivo per un breve istante e poi tutto diventò nero rapidamente. _Cazzo_... quello faceva male! Un feroce pulsare attaccò la mente di Jim, e poteva percepire che stava perdendo conoscenza rapidamente. Il mondo girava, e lui atterrò pesantemente su un fianco.

Sentiva Scotty urlare il suo nome e i rumori di una colluttazione. Attraverso la sua vista annebbiata, Jim vide l'uomo in piedi alla sinistra di Sean sollevare il braccio e sbatterlo contro la testa di Scotty. L'ingegnere si afflosciò a terra. Una pozza di sangue cominciò a formarsi intorno alla sua testa.

Quello portò alla luce la vena combattiva di Jim. Preoccupazione e rabbia scorrevano in lui. Come osavano fare del male a Scotty?! Come osavano provare a fare cazzate del genere?! Ma il mondo continuava a girare, a diventare scuro, e Jim non riusciva a convincere il suo corpo a muoversi del tutto.

Sean urlò qualcosa all'altro uomo che semplicemente afferrò Scotty per le braccia e iniziò a trascinare via l'ingegnere, forse per usarlo come ostaggio. Quando furono abbastanza lontani, Sean sollevò un piccolo comando a distanza e sorrise allegramente a Jim.

"Addio, Capitano Kirk."

Schiacciò il bottone.

E poi non c'era nient'altro che fiamme e dolore...

La Plancia era silenziosa senza il Capitano che gironzolava. A volte l'equipaggio trovava il silenzio assordante; altre volte era una benedizione poter completare il loro lavoro senza distrazioni. Questa era una di quelle volte in cui quasi desideravano che il Capitano decidesse di disturbare uno di loro. Perlomeno ne avrebbero ricavato una buona risata in un giorno così piatto.

Chekov girò la sua sedia per catturare l'attenzione di Sulu. "Hikaru, coza penzi che stia fascendo il Capitano alla nave?"

Sulu scosse la testa, "Probabilmente lui e Scotty si stanno godendo la nuova distilleria che hanno installato l'ultima che volta che Kirk è stato laggiù."

"Nonostante al Capitano sembri piacere quel passatempo, dubito fortemente che si concederebbe tale attività mentre è di turno." disse Spock dalla sua postazione.

I due abbassarono immediatamente la testa, le guance rosse per essere stati beccati. Maledetto l'udito vulcaniano di Spock!

"Mi sorprende che non sia andato a cercare McCoy," Uhura si unì alla conversazione. "L'infermeria è vuota da un paio di giorni ormai ed è tutto preso da sonno e scartoffie. La probabilità che Kirk venga colpito con un hypospray è piuttosto scarsa."

\- Kirk ha già fatto le vaccinazioni annuali?" chiese Sulu.

"Non lo so, ma non erano due settimane fa? Sono sicuro che McCoy abbia già vaccinato l'intera nave."

"Sembra che il Capitano sia allergico a quel particolare vaccino e sia stato dunque esonerato da..." Spock ci pensò per qualche secondo per trovare le giuste parole. "...dalle somministrazioni del Dottor McCoy."

Sulu e Chekov ridacchiarono all'esitazione di Spock e Uhura fece un gran sorriso.

Il turboascensore si aprì e McCoy entrò nella Plancia, notando immediatamente l'assenza del loro Capitano dagli occhi azzurri. "Dov'è Jim?" chiese, burbero, aggiustando la presa sul kit medico che portava nella mano destra.

"Parli del diavolo e spuntano le corna..." sussurrò Sulu, anche se in tono non troppo basso.

Chekov ridacchiò e il sorriso di Hikaru si allargò.

"Che?" Leonard gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. "Spock, dov'è Jim?"

"Ha annunciato di essere diretto in Ingegneria, ma ignoro se quella fosse la sua reale destinazione. Posso chiedere perché é venuto sulla Plancia, Dottor McCoy?"

"Sono riuscito a trovare un diverso tipo di vaccinazione che Jim può sostenere, e immaginavo che sarebbe scappato se gli avessi detto che avevo bisogno di lui giù in Infermeria."

"Quindi hai pensato di metterlo all'angolo qui, dove Spock può tenerlo fermo. Furbo," rise Uhura.

"Vuole che gli comunichi di tornare alla Plancia, Dottore?" chiese Spock.

McCoy sollevò le sopracciglia. "Sai, se non ti conoscessi direi che tu _vuoi_ vedere Jim contorcersi, non è vero?"

"Emozioni del genere sarebbero illogiche."

"Che in vulcaniano significa 'Cavolo sì'..." mormorò McCoy. "Sì, chiamalo. Non ho tutto il giorno."

Spock ignorò zelantemente la risata che si diffuse nella Plancia e allungò le dita sottili verso la sua console. Era a pochi centimetri dal premere il bottone quando l'intera nave tremò violentemente, facendo perdere l'equilibrio a McCoy e gettando diversi membri dell'equipaggio giù dalle loro sedie. Gli allarmi cominciarono a illuminare tutto di rosso e a squillare ad alto volume, mentre al piano di sotto si sentivano delle urla.

"Cosa diavolo era quello?!" urlò McCoy.

Tutti entrarono in azione all'istante. Dita volavano sulle console, domande venivano sparate e ricevevano risposta velocemente, e il problema fu trovato in pochi secondi.

"Comandante, c'è stata un'esplosione in Ingegneria!" disse raidamente Sulu. "Ma non sembra un attacco dall'esterno."

"Localizzi l'origine della detonazione, Luogotenente Sulu."

"Jim..." sussurrò McCoy mentre un'orribile realizzazione lo colpiva. "Jim era in Ingegneria!"

"Ne sono cosciente, Dottor McCoy, ma dobbiamo prima valutare l'entità dei danni."

"Dannato folletto, io vado là sotto."

"Negativo, Dottore. Al momento non conosciamo l'esatta condizione dell'Ingegneria. E' troppo pericoloso."

McCoy aprì la bocca, arrabbiato e pronto a discutere, ma Chekov lo interruppe.

"Comandante, c'é qualcoza di zbagliato nei controlli."

"Cosa vuol dire?"

"C'è qualcoza che zta zovrazcrivendo il programma iniziale. E' stato impiantato un programma secondario e sta rapidamente integrando la zua codifica. Non pozo fermarlo. Credo che l'esplosione abbia danneggiato la conzole principale, signore."

"Traduzione: qualcuno sta hackerando l' _Enterprise_ e non abbiamo modo di fermarlo," aggiunse Sulu, cupo.

La faccia di Spock rimase inespressiva, eccetto per la sottile contrazione delle sue labbra verso il basso. "E' impossibile. Luogotenente Chekov, cerchi di isolare il programma alla matrice e di eliminarlo da lì."

"Non posso, zignore," disse Chekov mentre la nave gemeva e le luci si spegnevano per un momento. "Abbiamo perzo il controllo."

"Luogotenente Uhura, possiamo comunicare con l'Ingegneria?"

"Negativo."

"Ristabilisca la linea. Dottor McCoy, lei mi accompagnerà in Ingegneria. Potrebbe essere necessario prestare soccorso. Luogotenente Sulu, ha il comando."

"Non così in fretta." provenne una voce alle loro spalle.

Tutti si girarono e videro un uomo trascinarsi dietro Scotty con un phaser puntato alla testa dell'Ingegnere. Aveva intorno ai trent'anni, capelli corti e color carota, e della barba vecchia di giorni sul mento e sul labbro superiore. Era alto e aveva un fisico scolpito, come Giotto (o Cupcake, come lo chiamava Jim); era chiaramente forte, perché riusciva a tenere su uno Scotty mezzo sveglio con una mano sola. Dietro di lui c'erano sedici altri uomini, tutti con dei phaser. Due di loro erano Magliette Rosse; Spock riconobbe in uno l'Alfiere Joshua Sean e nell'altro l'Alfiere Percival Weston. Gli altri indossavano una maglietta a maniche corte color marrone chiaro, con pantaloni blu scuro in stile camice – la tenuta da prigionieri.

Nessuno aveva notato l'arrivo del turboascensore quando aveva portato i prigionieri evasi ed il loro ostaggio sulla Plancia. Nel caos causato dall'esplosione, erano riusciti a muoversi dal carcere a lì facilmente, senza che nessuno li fermasse.

"Non tentate niente," li avvertì il capo. "Siete inferiori in numero e armi, anche con il vostro prezioso Vulcaniano. Se qualcuno prova a muovere un dito siete morti. Sono stato chiaro?"

Annuì ai suoi compagni e loro si mossero cautamente verso l'equipaggio di comando. Un uomo puntava il phaser contro uno dei membri dell'equipaggio, mentre l'altro li legava o, nel caso di Spock, incatenava. Scotty fu lanciato senza pietà accanto a McCoy, che si mosse in modo da prendere alla meno peggio il peso morto dell'Ingegnere. Aveva del sangue che gli scorreva sulla faccia, e McCoy si sentiva divorato dall'ansia. Le ferite alla testa erano sempre complicate e spesso sanguinavano più delle altre, ma non poteva valutare esattamente quanto Scotty fosse grave finché le sue mani non fossero state libere e l'uomo sveglio. A giudicare dai lamenti crescenti di Scotty, McCoy ipotizzava che nel giro di pochi di minuti sarebbe entrato in un mondo di dolore.

"Cos'é che volete?" disse Spock, la sua voce priva di emozioni e fredda, quando fu costretto a sedersi al timone accanto ai suoi amici prigionieri.

"Non è ovvio? Vogliamo questa nave."

"I vostri tratti somatici e nomi sono ben noti nella Federazione. La vostra cattiva fama non vi permetterà di mantenere il controllo di questa nave per molto, Mark Smith."

"Oh, sai chi sono?" sorrise Smith.

"Sei stato dichiarato colpevole per numerose accuse di omicidio e di spionaggio. Come tale, sei stato condannato ad una pena di duecentotrentaquattro anni sulla colonia penale di Tantalus V."

"Vedo che la memoria vulcaniana non è sopravvalutata, ma sei un po' più stolto di quanto pensassi. Ovviamente non ho intenzione di _mantenere_ il controllo dell' _Enterprise._ Non sono stupido. Volare in giro nella portabandiera della Federazione è come far puntare un gigantesco occhio di bue sulla mia schiena. Non è quello che voglio. No, porterò me e i miei ragazzi su un pianeta nel sistema Cardassiano, e beh, diciamo solo che quella sarà l'ultima destinazione dell' _Enterprise,"_ Smith fece un sorrisetto e si voltò verso un uomo più giovane dai capelli argentati, non un condannato – una Maglietta Rossa. "Weston, porta il culo laggiù e comincia a pilotare quest'affare."

Weston annuì e prese velocemente il posto di Sulu. Senza esitazione, bypassò in un attimo la sua password e cominciò ad inserire le coordinate. Era chiaro che Weston avesse fatto il lavoro sporco per Smith – era stato lui ad impiantare il codice e probabilmente aveva anche modificato qualcosa in Ingegneria per poter scavalcare le parti troppo difficili da maneggiare per lui. La sicurezza era incredibilmente difficile da superare quando un genio russo diciassettenne e un vulcaniano lavoravano insieme. Non c'era altra scelta, perciò erano entrambi tenuti sott'occhio.

L' _Enterprise_ cominciò a ronzare mentre si riattivava e cominciava a muoversi, anche se lentamente.

"Quindi hai avuto quello che vuoi. Perché siamo ancora in circolazione?" ringhiò McCoy.

"Hai fegato, dottore. Un giorno ti farà uccidere."

"Sembra che morirò comuque, quindi tanto vale morire combattendo fino alla fine."

L'uomo in piedi dietro Smith cominciò a ridere.

"Ho detto qualcosa di divertente, Sean?" sputò McCoy, guardando l'uomo in Maglietta Rossa. Dannazione. Aveva curato un dito rotto a quel tipo proprio l'altro giorno!

"Sì, è interessante che tu sia esattamente come Kirk nei suoi ultimi momenti. Combattente. Stava ancora cercando di salvare il Luogotenente-Comandante Scott quando non riusciva neanche a vederci bene."

L'intero equipaggio di comando si irrigidì.

McCoy sibilò, "Che stai dicendo?"

"Oh, non ve l'ho detto?" Sean sorrise in modo cattivo, "Sono spiacente di informarvi che il Capitano James T. Kirk è stato coinvolto in un'imprevista esplosione in Ingegneria oggi."

Smith fece un sorriso pari a quello di Sean. "In altre parole, il vostro prezioso Capitano è morto."

Jim non era morto. Proprio no, ma perse conoscenza, anche se non era del tutto sicuro di quanto tempo avesse passato privo di sensi. Sibilò, mentre si sforzava di tirarsi su dal pavimento. Respirare con tutta quella cenere avrebbe probabilmente scatenato una sorta di reazione allergica e Jim non voleva affatto essere rimproverato da Bones per quello in particolare. Gemette quando i suoi arti tremanti cedettero di nuovo e crollò pesantemente sul pavimento.

"Dannazione.." sussurrò, chiudendo gli occhi e provando a catalogare le sue ferite.

Gli faceva male tutto. Era così vicino all'esplosione che non aveva avuto molto tempo per lanciarsi di lato e nascondersi dietro ad una console. Non si aspettava una reazione a catena e non era riuscito a proteggersi completamente quando anche il suo scudo era esploso in mille fiamme. Era stato sparato ad alcuni metri dalla sua posizione originale, dove si trovava ancora adesso. Le ferite peggiori si concentravano sulla sua schiena - fortunatamente era sfuggito a qualcosa di serio... o almeno sperava. Era sicuro di avere bruciature e lacerazioni a causa dei detriti volanti – quelle poteva gestirle facilmente, ma sentiva anche un forte dolore all'altezza del rene destro. Aveva già provato quel tipo di bruciore prima – era simile a quella volta in cui era stato pugnalato. Merda. Forse un frammento che era riuscito a penetrare nella sua schiena?

Prese un respiro profondo ed espirò lentamente, mentre allungava una mano dietro di lui, tastando la ferita alla cieca. Le sue dita vennero in contatto con un grande pezzo di metallo seghettato. Cazzo... questo avrebbe fatto male – anche più della testa che gli pulsava.

" _Salute, equipaggio dell'_ Enterprise _,"_ disse una voce dall'altoparlante. _"Parla il vostro nuovo Capitano. C'è stato un cambio di comando e destinazione. Ci tengo solo a dirvi che se qualcuno decide di tentare qualunque cosa, ucciderò un membro dell'equipaggio ogni dieci minuti, a cominciare dal vostro adorato equipaggio di Comando. Ho sentito dire che i vulcaniani hanno il sangue verde. Mi piacerebbe verificarlo."_

Si sentì una risata snervante e quasi di rimprovero che fece digrignare furiosamente i denti a Jim.

" _E' giornata e andate a bruciare all'inferno._ "

Stronzi.. se qualcuno doveva bruciare all'inferno, erano loro.

L'adrenalina cominciò a scorrergli nelle vene, e con un movimento rapido Jim strappò via senza esitazione il metallo che lo aveva infilzato. Si morse il labbro per trattenere il grido di dolore che seguì, e respirò pesantemente, sbattendo le palpebre per cercare di far sparire le luci che lampeggiavano nella sua vista. Ma il dolore era un bene. Gli schiarì la mente e la fece tornare a lavorare così febbrilmente che avrebbe stordito chiunque altro.

Con un movimento atroce si costrinse ad alzarsi e barcollò di nuovo verso la console in fiamme. La sua vista era sfuocata ed era sicuro di star lasciando tracce di sangue alla sue spalle, ma non gli importava. Il suo equipaggio era inpericolo, la sua nave danneggiata. Doveva fare qualcosa.

Osservando il pannello davanti a lui, Jim allungò una mano e tirò fuori una serie di fili, attorcigliandoli e incrociandoli per poi ricollegarli. Poi si spostò per afferrare il d-pad collegato alla console e cominciò a digitare rabbiosamente. Dopo alcuni minuti, fece una revisione dell'enorme codice che aveva programmato per poi inserirlo nel sistema dell' _Enterprise_. Soddisfatto, si spinse ad avanzare, poggiandosi al muro per sostegno.

Riusciva a malapena a vedere, ma conosceva quel posto come il palmo della sua mano. Altri due passi e sapeva che avrebbe sbattuto il ginocchio in qualcosa di metallico. Sorridendo, allungò una mano e aprì con dita intorpidite la grata dei condotti d'aria.

Era tempo di insegnare a quei criminali che non si doveva far arrabbiare James Tiberius Kirk o le persone a cui teneva.

Teste sarebbero cadute presto.

"Hikaru, penzi che il Capitano è morto?" sussurrò Chekov, la voce rotta e soffocata dalle emozioni che stava provando.

"Certo che no," si affrettò a rispondere Sulu. "Kirk ha sempre qualche asso nella manica."

"Jim Kirk non muore facilmente," aggiunse McCoy in tono sommesso. "Lo sapete meglio di tutti. Ci vuole più di una semplice esplosione per ucciderlo."

Uhura annuì. "Scotty ha detto che Jim non era completamente priv di sensi quando se ne sono andati. Questo gli avrà dato abbastanza tempo per correre al riparo."

"Scommetto la mia intera scorta di whisky Glenfiddich che Jim si inventerà qualcosa."

McCoy fece un sorrisetto. "Avete visto le espressioni sulle facce di quei bastardi quando non abbiamo reagito a quello che hanno detto su Jim? Impagabili."

"Chiaramente non sanno _nulla_ delle nostre missioni folli," sbuffò Sulu. "Quante volte sono ormai che qualcuno ha detto che Kirk era morto e invece era tutt'altro che morto?"

"Undici," rispose Spock. "L'ultima volta il Capitano Kirk è stato trovato a giocare una versione aliena della Roulette mentre beveva allegramente con i suoi 'rapitori'."

Leonard fece un sorrisetto. "Jim non può fare a meno di stare sotto ai riflettori. Verrà. E sarà insopportabile al riguardo."

"Silenzio!" gridò Smith dalla sedia del Capitano. "Il vostro Capitano è morto!"

"L'hai davvero visto morire?" chiese Sulu.

"L'hai visto saltare in aria?" suggerì Scotty.

"Hai trovato il corpo del Capitano e controllato ze era ancora vivo?" domandò Chekov.

Smith replicò, stizzito, "No, ma..."

"Allora non puoi davvero dire che è morto," lo interruppe Uhura. "Sicuro, la probabilità che sia successo è alta, ma dimentichi di considerare un fattore."

"E sarebbe?" ringhiò Sean, facendo un minaccioso passo avanti. Tuttavia non intimidì nessuno.

Spock concluse la ramanzina. "Lui è James Tiberius Kirk. Per qualche motivo che mi sfugge, le leggi della logica non si applicano con lui"

Il resto dell'equipaggio di comando scoppiò quasi a ridere alle parole di Spock.

"Allora lasciate che vi tolga ogni dubbio." Sean si accovacciò davanti a lui in modo da guardarlo negli occhi. "Kirk non poteva neanche muoversi _secondi_ prima dell'esplosione della console. Lo scoppio avrebbe poi scatenato l'esplosione delle console circostanti. Chiunque si trovasse in un raggio di tre metri dalla bomba sarebbe morto, e il vostro Capitano era a _centimetri_ di distanza dall'origine della detonazione. Qual è la probabilità che sia sopravvissuto? Mmh? Usa la tua logica."

"La probabilità è minore dell'1,26%," rispose Spock.

"Visto?" sorrise Sean.

"Ma tu non capisci che questo significa che Jim ha una possibilità dell'1,26% di sopravvivere. E quello basta e avanza per lui," rispose McCoy a tono.

"Voi ragazzi dovete aver perso la testa dal dolore," sospirò Sean, scuotendo la testa mentre si raddrizzava e tornava a rivolgersi a Smith.

"Non é una cosa bellissima la negazione?" ridacchiò Smith.

"Fate attenzione..." li avvertì Sulu. "Si parla del Diavolo e spuntano le corna."

"Allora è una fortuna che io non sia un uomo religioso. Ora fate silenzio o vi spariamo alle ginocchia. Preferirei ascoltarvi gemere che parlare."

Ma Smith avrebbe davvero dovuto ascoltarli, perché un momento dopo ci fu un crepitio, come un'interferenza, e all'improvviso la voce di Jim era in onda per tutta la nave, rimbombando decisa.

" _Ai criminali che al momento hanno occupato la Plancia, qui è il Capitano James T. Kirk che parla. Mi piacerebbe congratularmi con voi per la vostra_ sorprendente _capacità nel sopraffare il mio equipaggio. E' un impresa anche solo smontare la mia autorità, figuriamoci impadronirsi dell'intera_ Enterprise. _E' un gran peccato che non funzionerà."_

La nota di sarcasmo e di condiscendenza nelle parole di Jim non sfuggì a nessuno, e l'equipaggio di comando si limitò a fare un sorriso da "Ve l'avevo detto" ai criminali mentre Jim continuava a parlare.

" _Avete fatto tre errori. Il primo è stato sottovalutarmi. Sul serio? Sono il fottuto James Kirk, e voi non vi preoccupate neanche di controllare se sono davvero privo di sensi o se sto solo fingendo? E poi mi lasciate_ da solo _in Ingegneria? D'altra parte, non penso che abbiate realizzato che, oltre ad essere il miglior fottuto Capitano della Flotta Stellare, sono anche un po' un genio d'ingegneria. Non dispiacetevi troppo. Non molti sanno che sono un uomo dai numerosi talenti. Il piccolo dirottamento che avete tentato facendo esplodere una parte del pannello di controllo è stato invertito, e ci ho aggiunto anche dei personali cambiamenti."_

Smith lanciò uno sguardo a Weston, che era corso via e adesso stava freneticamente colpendo la postazione di Chekov per cercare di inserire dei codici, ma i suoi sforzi di aprire un programma secondario nei codici di Kirk fallivano ogni volta. C'erano troppi strati, troppe tracce complesse, Weston non riusciva a distinguere né capo né coda di quello che aveva davanti.

"Weston, qual è la tua condizione?" abbaiò Smith. Si alzò in piedi, la mano sul suo phaser.

"Non riesco a bypassare i codici! Questo è almeno venti volte più complicato di quello originale, e alcuni di questi programmi non sono nemmeno terrestri!"

Chekov e Sulu si scambiarono un sorrisetto. Nonostante fossero sorpresi, in qualche modo si aspettavano qualcosa del genere da Kirk.

Jim continuò con lo stesso tono gioioso che faceva venire voglia a a McCoy di pugnalare il suo migliore amico con un hypospray. Sapeva cosa significava quella voce. Jim aveva qualcosa in mente, e McCoy sapeva che non gli sarebbe piaciuto.

" _Sono sicuro che il vostro 'abile' hacker vi abbia già informati che non riesce a superare i miei firewall. I miei programmi tendono ad essere troppo avanzati per menti come la sua, quindi non prendetevela troppo con lui. Non è colpa sua se semplicemente non è al nostro stesso livello, che, se posso aggiungere, è tenuto da un_ diciassettenne _. Avreste dovuto sapere che ci sarebbe voluto molto di più del vostro hacker di terza classe per fare anche sol un'ammaccatura ai nostri firewall."_

" _Il vostro secondo errore é stato cercare di impadronirvi della mia nave. Pensavate davvero che sarebbe stato così facile? Far stare giù il mio equipaggio di comando sulla Plancia, tra tutti i posti possibili, ed aspettarvi comunque che sarebbe andato tutto senza problemi? Sapete, io sono anche un po' un genio di tattiche e il mio equipaggio può dirvelo, sono uno piuttosto creativo. Beh, questo lo vedrete di persona abbastanza presto."_

Spock sollevò un sopracciglio quando sentì il sottile suggerimento che Jim gli aveva dato. Scambiò una furtiva occhiata con Nyota, e lei capì all'istante il messaggio silenzioso che il vulcaniano cercava di trasmetterle. Annuì e diede un colpetto a Chekov e Sulu, che erano accanto a lei, mentre Spock faceva lo stesso con McCoy e Scotty. Lentamente e furtivamente, l'equipaggio di comando si destreggiò attorno alle loro restrizioni in modo da stendersi sullo stomaco, appiattendo i loro corpi sul pavimento per prepararsi a qualunque cosa il loro folle Capitano avesse pianificato.

" _Il vostro ultimo e più grande sbaglio, miei cari signori, è stato cercare e riuscire a fare del male ad alcuni del mio equipaggio. E per questo,"_ la voce allegra di Kirk divenne improvvisamente fredda e traboccante di odio, " _Sto venendo a prendervi."_

La comunicazione fu improvvisamente interrotta e i criminali si scambiarono sguardi circospetti. Spock notò che i loro corpi si erano irrigiditi, e tutti tranne Smith erano più nervosi dell'87,3%. Le loro dita si erano inconsciamente serrate sui grilletti dei loro phaser.

Poi, all'improvviso, la Plancia fu immersa nel buio e i criminali balzarono in piedi, raggruppandosi. Senza dubbio, Jim aveva tagliato la corrente. Spock non aveva idea del _perché_ , ma la sua acuta vista da vulcaniano poteva vedere, anche nel buio totale, che le azioni di Jim avevano reso i loro carcerieri spaventati e turbati – più inclinia commettere errori.

Si sentì il rumore come di una rotazione. L'equipaggio di comando alzò di scatto la testa verso il suono familiare del turboascensore che funzionava. Tutti si riempirono di confusione. Anche Jim non sarebbe mai stato tanto stupido da attaccare di testa... d'altra parte, era di James Kirk che stavano parlando. Non avrebbero escluso la possibilità che Jim potesse riuscirci.

I criminali si ammassarono all'entrata e sollevarono i phaser puntandoli al turboascensore, in attesa. Mentre cominciava lentamente ad aprirsi, le loro posture si fecero più rigide con l'adrenalina che correva nei loro corpi. Le porte si aprirono di scatto e l'improvviso fascio di luce accecò gli uomini armati per una frazione di secondo.

Proprio in quel momento di distrazione, un'ombra cadde dai condotti di aerazione, atterrando in modo leggero e silenzioso vicino alla sedia del Capitano. Grazie alla luce dell'ascensore vuoto, l'equipaggio di comando riconobbe facilmente il loro Capitano, che indossava solo gli indumenti neri dell'uniforme della Flotta Stellare. Senza riservare loro neanche uno sguardo, Jim si raddrizzò e fece un paio di passi in avanti, posizionandosi dietro ai criminali senza che se ne accorgessero.

Le luci del turboascensore scomparirono all'improvviso mentre le porte si richiudevano, immergendoli ancora una volta nell'oscurità proprio mentre la voce pre-registrata di Jim suonava di nuovo sopra le loro teste.

" _Oh, c'é un'altra cosa che ho dimenticato di dire..."_

Jim aspettò per dare un effetto drammatico alla frase, poi si sporse sulla spalla di Weston.

"Buh."

Weston cacciò uno strillo quando sentì il respiro di Jim sull'orecchio e sparò accidentalmente con il suo phaser, colpendo uno dei suoi compagni. Pensando che fosse Jim ad attaccare, anche il resto dei criminali cominciò a sparare alla cieca nel buio. McCoy buttò fuori un'imprecazione a bassa voce quando un colpo vagante colpì il muro pochi centimetri sopra alla sua testa. Se non si fosse disteso perché Jim li aveva avvertiti, si sarebbero tutti trovati nel fuoco incrociato.

Nel caos che seguì grugniti di dolore echeggiavano nell'aria mentre i lampi di luce dei phaser mostravano all'equipaggio di comando istantanee dei corpi che cadevano a terra. Trattennero tutti il fiato, sperando che nessuno di quei tonfi provenisse dal loro amico e Capitano.

L'imboscata terminò velocemente quanto era iniziata. Gli unici suoni che si sentivano erano respiri pesanti.

Poi, "Computer, luci al 100%," ordinò Jim.

La Plancia fu invasa dalla luce e l'equipaggio di comando dovette sbattere le palpebre più volte per abituarsi. Davanti a loro, i sedici uomini che li avevano colti di sorpresa giacevano in posizioni diverse su tutto il pavimento vicino all'ascensore. Alcuni fissavano il soffitto con occhi spenti, senza vita, mentre altri si contorcevano dal dolore a causa dei colpi dei phaser, o degli attacchi fisici indubbiamente causati da Jim.

Smith aveva avuto la peggio. Jim lo sovrastava, un piede piantato fermamente tra le scapole del criminale, con cui lo teneva schiacciato contro il pavimento. Il Capitano aveva in mano il phaser di Smith, e lo stava puntando dritto contro l'uomo.

"Sei fortunato, Smith, sono una brava persona. Altrimenti saresti morto a questo punto." Jim inclinò appena la testa, i suoi occhi azzurri che brillavano fin troppo a causa dell'adrenalina, "D'altra parte, hai minacciato il mio equipaggio. E pagherai per questo."

Poi sparò senza esitazione. Smith si afflosciò sul pavimento, con grande sorpresa degli amici di Jim.

Chiaramente soddisfatto, Jim lanciò il phaser da parte con noncuranza. "E' _davvero_ fortunato che il mio phaser fosse regolato su stordire," disse, mentre girava intorno ai criminali per raggiungere il suo equipaggio.

Accovacciandosi davanti a loro, scosse la testa. "Andiamo, ragazzi. Abbiamo avuto la meglio contro Romulani e Klingon prima d'ora. Non vi vergognate di essere stati catturati da gente come loro?" scherzò Jim, mentre allungava una mano verso il suo stivale destro e tirava fuori un coltello.

L'espressione di Uhura era perplessa. "Nascondevi un coltello lì dentro?"

Jim fece un sorrisetto, "Vuoi sapere cos'altro ho nascosto sul mio corpo?"

"No," disse subito Uhura, troncando quella che era destinata ad essere una battuta sporca, e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Jim liberò per primo Scotty, che usò grato le braccia libere per pulire il sangue che scorreva giù da un lato della sua testa. "Ottimo tempismo, Jim."

"Non abbastanza, a quanto pare. Mi dispiace non essere riuscito ad impedirgli di colpirti in testa," rispose Jim a bassa voce, mentre tagliava le corde di Bones in modo che il dottore potesse tirare fuori il tricorder per curare l'ingegnere scozzese.

Scotty scosse solo la testa. "Dillo a me.."

Poi Jim passò a Spock, che aiutò a liberare Nyota, e Sulu, che liberò poi Chekov.

Jim si raddrizzò, lanciando un'occhiata agli uomini sdraiati per la Plancia. "Comandante Spock e Luogotenente Sulu, portate questi uomini via dalla mia Plancia e nella prigione," disse, impostando nella voce il suo "tono da Capitano" che faceva scattare tutti sull'attenti. "Chekov, riprogramma l' _Enterprise_. Weston aveva alcuni assi nella manica, quindi ho dovuto inserire dei codici per fare in modo che l' _Enterprise_ rispondesse solo al mio comando. Sono un po' complicati, ma niente che qualcuno del tuo calibro non possa gestire."

Si girò verso il suo Ufficiale delle Comunicazioni, "Uhura, quando lui ha finito manda un annuncio di cessato allarme, ma solo quando saremo sicuri che Spock e Sulu li abbiano rinchiusi in cella. Non voglio un bis di quello che é appena successo. C'é un limite di volte in cui posso arrampicarmi in quei maledetti condotti d'aria per voi, ragazzi."

"Sissignore!" risposero tutti, con il sorriso sulla faccia, prima di allontanarsi per obbedire agli ordini.

Quando furono tutti alle loro rispettive postazioni, Jim si accigliò mentre guardava Bones amministrare primo soccorso al suo Ingegnere Capo. "Bones, come sta Scotty? C'era molto sangue quando è stato colpito la prima volta."

"Starà bene. Niente trauma cranico né niente. Solo un graffio."

Jim si rilassò visibilmente. "Bene. Scotty, se te la senti, vai in Ingegneria e aggiusta la nostra ragazza. Non ho avuto molto tempo, quindi ho fatto solo quello che ho potuto per ripararla. Non manterrà molto però."

Scotty balzò in piedi, ignorando le silenziose imprecazioni di Bones. "Sissignore! Tornerà perfetta in men che non si dica."

Jim sorrise all'entusiasmo del suo amico e guardò in silenzio Scotty mentre lo sorpassava di corsa per raggiungere il turboascensore, dove Spock, Sulu e i criminali ammassati aspettavano che Chekov riavviasse l' _Enterprise_.

McCoy fissò Jim, riflettendo intensamente. Qualcosa non andava. Il Jim che conosceva era vanitoso, e quando poteva mettere in mostra i suoi colpi di genio, gli piaceva pavoneggiarsi al riguardo. Ma il Jim davanti a lui sembrava più contento di guardare il suo equipaggio affaccendarsi ed obbedire ai suoi comandi. E non aveva nemmeno provato ad offrire il suo aiuto al dottore. Jim aiutava _sempre_ , soprattutto perché era una persona molto tattile.

"Jim, stai bene?" chiese McCoy, alzandosi in piedi e lasciando a terra la sua scorta medica.

Jim si girò. I suoi occhi azzurri erano troppo lucidi per i gusti di Mcoy, e si teneva su in modo da favorire il lato destro, anche se ad un occhio inesperto sembrava perfettamente normale.

"Bones, abbiamo qualche altro ferito?"

Scosse la testa. "Non che io sappia."

"Sono passato per l'Infermeria mentre strisciavo per i condotti. Penso che l'Infermiera Chapel e il resto dello staff medico fossero bloccati lì perché ho manomesso i codici. Speriamo che Chekov sistemi tutto velocemente." La voce di Jim aveva un tono strano, come pensieroso, ma Leonard si era bloccato ad un punto preciso della sua frase.

"Strisciavi per i condotti..." ripeté McCoy, la sua voce piena di incredulità. Avrebbe voluto prendersi a calci. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene la prima volta che Jim l'aveva detto?! "Dannazione, Jim! Sei allergico a quasi tutti i tipi di polvere! E se avessi una reazione alergica?!"

McCoy si voltò di scatto e rovistò nel suo kit medico, cercando un hypospray pieno di qualcosa che non avrebbe ucciso il suo migliore amico.

"Bones..."

"Ti senti la gola gonfia? Hai problemi a respirare?" chiese invece McCoy, interrompendo Jim.

" _Bones..._ "

C'era un tale bisogno strozzato in quell'unica parola, e Bones sentì gelido panico impadronirsi del suo cuore. Si voltò; i suoi occhi si spalancarono quando vide la piccola pozza di sangue ai piedi di Jim. Saltò in avanti, più d'istinto che altro, proprio mentre Jim crollava nelle sue braccia.

"Jim! _Jim_! Dove sei ferito?!" chiese McCoy con fervore, attirando l'attenzione di tutti attorno a loro.

La faccia di Jim era sepolta nella spalla di Bones quando mormorò qualcosa, ma niente che McCoy potesse comprendere. Iniziò a calare Jim gentilmente sul pavimento, quando le sue dita toccarono una macchia calda e umida nella zona renale a destra. Jim sibilò e Leonard tirò via la mano, per trovarla coperta di sangue color cremisi.

"Merda! Dannazione, Jim! Perché non hai detto niente?! Spock, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto!" gridò, il suo accento del Sud che veniva fuori.

Quando il vulcaniano fu finalmente al suo fianco, Leonard aveva già disteso Jim sullo stomaco e tagliato via la sua maglia nera. Uhura era dall'altro lato, e aveva usato l'uniforme di qualcuno come cuscinetto per la testa del Capitano, così che la sua faccia non premesse direttamente contro il pavimento della Plancia.

Quando le ultime strisce della maglietta nera di Jim caddero, Bones sibilò alla vista della ferita frastagliata che sanguinava profusamente. La profonda lacerazione era lunga circa due centimetri e dava l'impressione che qualcosa di arruginito avesse perforato Jim. C'erano segni di bruciature intorno alla zona dei reni e vari graffi e lividi decoravano la sua schiena.

"Sembra che l'esplosione di cui parlava Jim non fosse da prendere così alla leggera come lui ha suggerito," disse Spock.

"Ma non mi dire, dannato folletto!" scattò McCoy, mentre elencava già mentalmente ogni singola ferita di Jim. "Chekov, hai aggiustato il turbascensore? Devo portare Jim giù in Infermeria. E la apriresti? Jim ha detto qualcosa a proposito di averla messa sotto chiave."

"Quazi," rispose il russo, "Il Capitano ha incorporato dei codici wulcaniani che zono molto difficili da bypassare. Datemi qualche altro zecondo."

"Codici vulcaniani? Dove li ha imparati?" si accigliò Sulu.

"Questo non richiede una profonda conoscenza della lingua vulcaniana? Kirk parla il vulcaniano?" chiese Uhura.

"Ora non è il momento di parlare delle abilità linguistiche di Jim. Qualcuno mi dia la mia borsa. Devo dargli qualcosa prima che questa si infetti."

Gli occhi di Leonard no si allontanarono mai da Jim, ma allungò la sua mano libera in attesa, mentre teneva l'altra premuta contro la ferita di Jim. Qualcuno – probabilmente Spock (perché ci altro avrebbe potuto sapere cos'era un antibiotico?) - gli premette un hypospray in mano. Lui controllò il medicinale prima di rilasciarlo nel collo di Jim.

"Ce l'ho fatta!" gridò Chekov, mentre il turboascensore tornò in azione.

In pochi secondi, Jim fu caricato tra le braccia di Spock e portato di corsa in Infermeria, lasciando Sulu, Uhura, Scotty e Chekov sulla Plancia.

I quattro si scambiarono degli sguardi, leggermente sopraffatti dal turbine che il Capitano aveva provocato, e fissarono i condannati che erano ancora raggruppati vicino al turboascensore.

Questione di momenti, e una squadra della sicurezza fu chiamata e i criminali furono rimossi dalla Plancia.

Circa un'ora di recupero, e fu come se i criminali non fossero mai scappati.

Sei ore dopo l'intero caos della fuga dei prigionieri, Jim era seduto su un lettino con un sorrisetto da idiota patentato sulla faccia. Ora che era turno Beta, l'equipaggio di comando aveva usato il tempo libero per andare a fargli visita. Sulu e Chekov erano disposti ai piedi del suo letto, con Scotty e Uhura ai rispettivi lati: Spock era posizionato alla sua destra, la postura ritta come quella di un soldato. Bones era seduto alla sua sinistra, le dita premute contro il setto nasale, mentre cercava di recuperare quel poco di pazienza che gli era rimasto.

"Dammi capire bene," cominciò Bones, "Sei riuscito ad evitare l'esplosione più grande con una commozione cerebrale. Poi, sanguinante e bruciacchiato, hai riscritto l' _intera_ codifica dell' _Enterprise_ in pochi minuti, mentre aggiustavi contemporaneamente pezzi di cavi bruciati così che la nave continuasse a funzionare correttamente. Poi hai continuato strisciando attraverso decine di metri di condotti, di cui alcuni completamente verticali, e hai messo KO sedici uomini armati da solo, e in tutto questo - se posso aggiungerlo – avevi già un foro di due centimetri sulla schiena ed eri disarmato. E' tutto esatto, Jim?"

"Beh, devo ammettere che impostare l' _Enterprise_ in modo che obbedisse solo ai miei comandi era tutto quello che avevo effettivamente pianificato. Il resto mi è venuto in mente secondi prima che iniziassi la mia comunicazione."

" _Hai improvvisato tutto?!_ " strillò Uhura. "Tutto? Come diavolo é possibile?! Sei riuscito a fare in modo che si mettessero fuori combattimento a vicenda con un piano che hai inventato in pochi secondi?"

"Era più tipo un minuto, ma sì, non avevo esattamente molto tempo. E sono una persona brillante. Lo sappiamo tutti," Jim fece l'occhiolino.

"Mi piacerebbe sapere come sei riuscito a completare quel lavoro ingegneristico senza aver ricevuto alcun addestramento," disse Spock. "Sebbene fosse rozzo, non posso negare l'ingegnosità del tuo programma."

Scotty sembrava confuso. "Non sapevate che Jim sapesse farlo?"

"Non ero a conoscenza del fatto che Jim conoscesse più delle nozioni basilari di ingegneria."

"Idem," mormorò Sulu. "Ma perché non sono sorpreso?"

"Jim è senza dubbio il miglior ingegnere che abbia mai incontrato, dopo di me, ovviamente."

"Ho assistito ad un paio di lezioni di Ingegneria avanzata nella Flotta Stellare," spiegò Jim. "Sono sempre staro bravo con le macchine. Voglio dire, ho costruito una motocicletta vecchio stile dal nulla. E poi mi annoiavo. Bones era occupato con il lavoro in clinica, quindi avevo bisogno di qualcosa che riempisse le mie serate."

Sulu fece un fischio, e gli occhi di Chekov brillarono mentre la sua adorazione per Jim cresceva. E il sorriso di Jim si allargò.

"Incredibile..." si lamentò Uhura. "Sarà insopportabile per una settimana intera."

"Dillo a me," sbuffò McCoy. "Ma da domani è un vostro problema."

"Sei un uomo davvero tremendo." ribatté Uhura.

Leonard sorrise. "Lo so."

Jim alzò gli occhi al cielo, e si raddrizzò a sedere all'improvviso quando gli tornò in mente qualcosa. "Oh, qualcuno può andare a recuperare il tablet di Scotty? Penso di averlo lasciato nei condotti. Non potevo esattamente portarlo con me in un combattimento."

Un sospiro di frustrazione. "Dannazione, Jim! Non sono ancora riuscito a capire come abbia fatto tu ad entrarci, innanzitutto!"

"Lo farà Keenser," disse Scotty. "Conosce i condotti bene quanto te, Jim."

"Il che é una questione a parte," aggiunse Sulu.

Jim fece un vistoso occhiolino a Chekov. "Chekov sa il perché."

Chekov sorrise e annuì, quasi saltellando dalla gioia. "Il Capitano ed io abbiamo fatto gara a chi riusciva ad attraverzare i condotti più in fretta."

"Perché?" chiese Uhura, incredula.

"Perché no?" Jim fece spallucce.

"Io ho vinto!" esclamò Chekov.

Jim rise. "Altre domande?"

"Come fai a conoscere i codici vulcaniani?" chiese Spock, il tono completamente serio.

"Mi piacciono i puzzle, e i programmi vulcaniani sono praticamente labirinti in altri labirinti. Era interessante, quindi ho imparato come codificarli. Una volta creavo programmi vulcaniani per mettere in difficoltà i miei professori. Non lo facevo da tempo però. Probabilmente é stato piuttosto facile penetrare in quei firewall, eh?"

Non lo era stato affatto, e Jim lo sapeva, non che lo avrebbe mai detto. Gli piaceva moltissimo vedere le espressioni sui volti delle persone quando si accorgevano di averlo completamente sottovalutato.

Spock inarcò un sopracciglio. "Affascinante."

"Okay, okay," disse McCoy in tono burbero mentre si alzava in piedi, "Tutti fuori adesso. Sarà anche un genio, ma adesso é un idiota che ha bisogno di riposare."

Jim sorrise, "Aw, Bones. Non sapevo che avessi una tale opinione di me."

Con un movimento troppo veloce perché Jim lo seguisse, Bones lo colpì al collo con un hypospray. "Cos...?"

E poi cadde all'indietro sul suo cuscino, privo di sensi.

Bones si infilò in tasca il suo hypospray e alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Dopo tutto quello che hai fatto, ti fai battere da un hypospray?" scosse la testa, passando affettuosamente le dita tra i corti capelli di Jim. "Idiota geniale."

Hi there, people!

E' stata una faticaccia, ma ce l'ho fatta. Yuppie! *saltella per la stanza*  
Da questo capitolo in poi odierò con tutta me stessa tutto ciò che riguarda ingegneria e macchine e circuiti e programmi e jesus help me è stato un casino tradurre 'sta roba. *respiro affannoso*

By the way, un ringraziamento grande grande a Kanae Yuna, che mi ha dato il permesso di tradurre la sua bellissima storia! Thank you very much darlin'.

Spero di tornare presto con il prossimo capitolo. Sapete com'é: la scuola, i compiti, il finale della quarta stagione di Doctor Who...

Grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fin qui, e se lasciate un commento grazie ancora di più.

Lunga vita e prosperità!  
theonlyring


End file.
